


Don't Tell Mama

by justaddgigi



Series: Don't Tell Mama [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Burlesque, Cabarets, Creative License, Fanmix, Gen, Multimedia, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT!FIC Instead of going to college in New Mexico and becoming Jane’s lab assistant.   Darcy Lewis goes to New York to make her fortune. Desperate for money,she ends up taking a job cocktail waitress job at a Burlesque nightclub. When a performer at the club and her best friend Raven becomes sick, she is forced to fill in for her,  and to her surprise finds out that being on stage is exactly where she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Mama

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and unadulterated not!fic, if you are inspired by this not!fic and want to turn it into actual prose, please feel free, just credit me! The name of this fic was taken from a song from the broadway musical of “Cabaret”. Please excuse the fact that I often mix or merge Cabaret and Burlesque together. I know that in real life, those are two very different things, but I am taking some creative license here. The music of the fanmix is a mix of jazz, r&b, with a dash of pop. You can download it [here](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://drive.google.com/uc?export%3Ddownload%26id%3D0B8lrrHzFI_SeOU4wREtLcm54SVk&sa=D&usg=AFQjCNGvTmseuvJQ76E86lZuZUDHITvsWg) or [listen here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list%3DPLH-pW7DZkEqAMgSpJYFk08t-1F4VT81OT&sa=D&usg=AFQjCNEFhzlngcTq0xPpWlCVcH1CitClTQ) via youtube . 
> 
>  
> 
> Credit: The model is the fabulous Burlesque performer Dita Von Teese. 
> 
> ETA: You can come and hang out with me [here](http://justaddgigig.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/ECFJkGUVd6haQD770jUOfCuzKuVIvjm25HYieb7J2YqEV_RkTT64X7C_pER0dr5QqIGz7f9DUKeZ677QihaeGVh9HJ3JxK_L_vdamEzXlOc_4UX-lPQaHyMdJ1UPN9w_MP2MAlacxoYHcTaHK60mJTmn5YWZ3m2eOe90W0Lqt5hDM9aUC42fowkN9788crrFvDz44Vh-M597VNMguZarBvtynp74LpwApppyL5cLS5S2mTd4NGLqnM2tfyoCmHo3gez4ti2oj226tnZ-XIXbEV9kObcuj1NMaZ7PM_wa1ZanXOdsEe0ZjoYrwIo43cnfzDlVfgeNf--EICUbIhFTJmee5RKjPNwM0mV94Zdqj-XMnQZf_G8m7p4nGwXGKlqq1W7e1Xcr_LLYzWHWt0mH3uWe8o-1yCMeJNMKQ0kM18yhEeCifgdnI-v7U8I8_1i9bSzkC_XQiGWUH98NHXOTcK8um8gx6p0o2Wm0NBTnyI0q4RwNOB2a_4wpSXq73sZRHg0kxyQjKFxnY2H0BocOJmmpOAoEDz1aYiarNL8CrUd2pBMstlDgS7IgUr02Xy3yZkBp=w410-h563-no)

  


  
[](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/T5jtjSA6t16k3D7Xcm9zisvW4dwgUFmTSbzZQKG7LfaumEGM-I2Y7aUPg_014SvDz97gmOl9rZ4zxp5I8rLcDZ6cQ7-bZ2Lyp1k3BH8aWTEb0H5RD1EpMMORbSwCCvDlbzbxcdVSE8DcC8qnxC2__SlMQDPHlUshLKLJIh61p82Ue3wywlLJ85DbmqQJ6w8sL7_1MNRuHjfvPpj1N3BxLAw4yUWwpA86LathFKCqODM1Y5Yf0Eb7hYwYfSzQTGlnH8YwXDS_50LPGP9qAyDrYj4tOwE2JBGCHqQK8DSHEckvWRdKcBnDiJ0S45WfS783zrWcwyJJ4bm_-f32ilLM6m2ENDefLZsCH_z80QeUzDXihr39S5d_DWWtXGFGgwEvOiEAtU3eDqWptGxy1c6_39-DI36jJhob3jhnZsHCgJH7bLL14G2gJCJCId9izXDBu85wugbeOEnSLtRI-lavoGu-jqcMzUZLmgku7MjvcVMZG_R78X5NxAok18-skgxwf6xVrxKiom_4AmgZNL-DaQ-ACW8MD1Wc7Rm_UE3UiyWv7LuL18rreLwEQywUFyiI0mQ0=w404-h563-no)  


* * *

## 1\. A Dreamer’s Wonderland

 **Song:** New York, New York - Duke Ellington

> “New York new York  
>  New York, New York  
>  New York, what the apple supposed to be, ah New York, New York  
>  New York New York  
>  New York is the headline galaxy.  
>  subway flight  
>  Broadway bright  
>  like to got the Million in height  
>  brouo brouo brouo  
>  sugar hill still  
>  oh washing tonight  
>  New York new York  
>  new York New York  
>  new York what the apple supposed to be.”

Darcy Lewis fell in love with New York City when she was eight years old. She had got the flu and had been out of school for a week. To pass the time, Darcy often just sat on the couch and watched reruns of Seinfeld and Friends over and over again because her mother Nancy was a huge fan of both shows and often recorded them on their ancient VHS player and Darcy couldn't stand to watch one more minute of daytime television or she would KILL someone. Soon after she recovered though, Darcy immediately dived into her quest to learn everything that was to know about New York City. Darcy even had a “New York Playlist” on her ipod. She practically spent hours and hours at the library on their computers going to web sites, reading travel books, researching, collecting articles, and learning all that she could about the city. As she grew up her desire to see, and live in the city never wavered--not even once. So when it was time to pick and choose college she decided to apply to every school in New York City Area. Although, Darcy was sad that she didn’t get into NYU, she WAS accepted into Pace University which had to be good enough in her opinion. 

So the moment after her graduation, giving tearful hugs Nancy, and her father Cliff she packed her an ugly brown 1978 Chevy Nova that had been passed down from her older sister, Karen to her. Looking back she was quite frankly surprised that piece of shit car even made it out passed St. Paul. 

## 2\. Reality Check 

**Song:** Carnival Town - Norah Jones

> “Round 'n round  
>  Carousel  
>  Has got you under it's spell  
>  Moving so fast...but  
>  Going nowhere” 

For the first month or two, Darcy couldn’t stop just walking around and gaping like the tourist she so evidently was. The city was both everything she expected and nothing like she expected. It was large, so much larger and bigger than her tiny hometown in Minnesota. Darcy couldn’t count how many times she got lost in those first few months. The people there were harsher and more in your face than what she was used to as well, but it suited her own abrasive personality just fine. Yet, well into the first semester of college, she found that SHE HATED COLLEGE! She hated her major, hated a good majority of her fellow students, hated her teachers, the studying, the nerve wracking tests. Darcy thought she was being smart picking a business degree as her major, but business bored her to tears.. However, if she just packed up and headed back to Minnesota, her mother would never let her hear the end of it. Darcy couldn’t handle her parents disappointment, and the “I told you so’s.” 

The biggest con against going home, was of course the city. Over the course of the four months NYC, Darcy had fallen deeper in love with the city and she would be damned if she would just give it up. So Darcy Lewis quietly and discreetly dropped out of college, and set out to find a job that would be able to keep her in the city.

## 3\. One False Step 

**Song:** Bare Bones - Madeleine Peyroux

> “I remember what my daddy taught me  
>  'About how one risky is in a cold ditch  
>  And one more thing about good and evil  
>  You can't tell which is which” 
> 
> [...]
> 
> “You go on down a millionaires road  
>  Watch a while, tell me what do you see  
>  The truth itself, nothing but a gamble  
>  It might or might not set you free” 

As it turns out, finding a job in New York City was harder than Darcy thought. She pounded the pavement day after day, classifieds in clenched in her hand as she was denied job after job. They wanted someone who had experience, some who had a degree, and Darcy had none of these things. So it was two weeks after Darcy quit school, and she was running out of money, so when she saw the ad in the paper for a job as cocktail waitress with no experience needed. Maybe Darcy should have googled the job first, because when she was surprised to see the address bring her standing in front a unlit neon sign that said, “Girls, Girls, Girls!" Darcy thought about just turning around and leaving, but she needed the money (she can only stay in a hotel for so long) and she could just see her mother's smug face. 

So Darcy squared her shoulders and marched inside. There she found a old round looking man who funnily enough a look-like George Costanza (his actual name was Hank) from Seinfeld. He actually mistook her for a dancer at first (which was both flattering and bewildering thought) and after Darcy finally told him that she was actually ther efor the cocktail waitress job, to her own surprise he ended hiring her on the spot (Darcy still thinks that he hired her because her fantastic rack; Darcy wouldn’t be wrong).

## 4\. The Right Side of Dirty

 **Songs:** Right to Be Wrong - Joss Stone

> “You're entitled to your opinion  
>  But it's really my decision  
>  I can't turn back I'm on a mission  
>  If you care don't you dare blur my vision  
>  Let me be all that I can be  
>  Don't smother me with negativity  
>  Whatever's out there waiting for me  
>  I'm going to faced it willingly” 

Pro: she wasn’t working in at a strip club, despite whatever the sign implied. It was a burlesque club. Con: She still had to wear slutty costume and still get hit and pawed on by drunk customers. It took a week to get the hang of the job, she dropped a few trays, got a few orders mixed up, and had blisters on her feet due to the heels she was required to wear with the aforementioned slutty uniform. 

As the weeks flew by, she made a few friends at work. The first few friends she ever made in the city. First there was Raven, who was a mutant and did shows both in her true blue skin and in a blonde persona. She was snarky, fun, and showed her all the hot spots in the city that her travel guides never told her about. Raven had laughingly told her that she took this job to piss off her overprotective big brother, Charles. 

After her first paycheck, Darcy managed to get a small apartment in lower east side that was about the size of a postage stamp. She really began to feel like she was finally getting on her feet for the first time since she moved to the city.

Then her sister Karen somehow found out that Darcy quit school, and Darcy had no choice (her sister had a way weasel out information from people. Darcy always told her she should have worked for the CIA instead of being Nurse). Karen was very disapproving, talking about how Darcy should come home, but Darcy didn’t want to hear it. Eventually after a big row, Karen eventually reluctantly agreed to not tell her mother. Now every week, like clockwork Karen calls her and reads her the riot act. Darcy doesn’t care, she was perfectly fine with her life and everyone else can just shut the hell up. 

## 5\. The Reluctant Substitute 

**Song:** Perfect Storm - Kris Berry

> “Light bulbs shine  
>  Thrills her spine  
>  It's not what he said  
>  She lost her head
> 
> Hear the sound  
>  The thundercloud  
>  Can't stop the weather from turning 'round”

Everything was cool until Raven got sick. Now Raven wasn’t supposed to get sick, because of her super genes, but fate was an utter _utter_ bitch and Raven got sick. The thing was Raven had this routine that she was supposed to do in three days and Raven just knew that the costume would fit her perfectly and managed to whine, beg, and cajole Darcy into filling in for her. 

Raven, sick as she was taught her the routine. Darcy was a bit alarmed, because she would be showing more than what she comfortable. Darcy had always been a bit self-conscious when it came to her body. She was ten pounds heavier than average, had more boobs than what she knew what to do with most days, and never compare with the more statuesque beauties who took the stage. Hell, Raven was gorgeous blue or not, and there was no way dumpy little Darcy from Minnesota could do it. 

Raven, just rolled her eyes, and told her that she was insane and made her learn every step until her feet was aching. 

## 6\. Break A Leg

 **Song:** When You Got It, Flaunt It - Quinn Lemley

> “Step right up and strut your stuff  
>  People tell you modesty's a virtue  
>  But in the theatre modesty can hurt you  
>  When you got it, flaunt it  
>  Show your assets, let them know you're proud  
>  Your goodies you must push  
>  Stick out your chest, shake your tush  
>  When you got it, shout it out loud!” 

So when the big day came, Darcy had threw up once, and swore to get even with Raven at least a million times. By the time it was showtime, Darcy was numb. She put on her sequined costume (which was short, tight, and showed a horrendous amounts of skin.) She did her hair, and then the manager’s name shouted her name. She took a deep shuddering breath and made her way to the stage. The music started and the spotlight shone in her eye, and at first she couldn’t move because there were DOZENS of eyes on her. 

Then Darcy began to move, and to surprise she didn’t stumble, every moved came to her so easily and when the crowd began to shout and applaud it just fed her confidence until she felt more free and exhilarated than she ever had in her life. Before she knew the final notes were fading away, and she bowing to the crowd. 

## 7\. Fire Under My Feet

 **Song:** Fire Under My Feet - Leona Lewis

> “I got fire under my feet  
>  And I feel it in my heartbeat  
>  You can't put out all these flames  
>  You can't keep me down in my seat  
>  I got fire under my feet  
>  And I feel it in my heartbeat  
>  You can get out of this place  
>  If you can't take the heat.” 

And just like that Burlesque lit a flame inside of Darcy Lewis, and she knew with that certain click that this was what she was meant to do. It was unconventional, and she knew that when she told her mother she would disapprove and probably disown her. However, she really didn’t care anymore. After her dance, Hank offered her part time gig and she didn’t hesitate to take him up on his offer. Darcy just jumped right in, and she hasn’t really surfaced since then.

And over the next year and half, Darcy went from a waitress to headline performer, and yes her mother did find out and Nancy Lewis was not a happy camper. They had a big huge fight, and didn't speak to each other for three months. Eventually, Nancy Lewis went back to talking to her again. Now, Darcy was making a decent paycheck and living in the city that she loved, and one of the best friends she could ever ask for (Raven has stop crowing about how she had been right all along). 

it was three years later, a year after the Chitauri invasion (and how freaky was that?), when a group of men walked into the club and Darcy ended falling ass over tea kettle for a middle age man with floppy salt and pepper hair and awkward quiet demeanor who had a pension for turning into a green giant rage monster whenever he got angry. 

But that’s another story. 

THE END

## End Credits

### Don’t Tell Mama (Asides)

_(Songs that didn’t make the main playlist)_

[You can download the full playlist here](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://drive.google.com/uc?export%3Ddownload%26id%3D0B8lrrHzFI_SeZkhkMnJJOUtncUU&sa=D&usg=AFQjCNEDvqlpETRM5OmvAhBB2LQcq1k-ZA)

  1. Don’t Tell Mama - Mary Carewe
  2. Love Never Felt so Good - Michael Jackson
  3. Lettin Go! (Album Version) - Janelle Monáe
  4. Blue Rondo à la Turk - Dave Brubeck
  5. Upside Down - Paloma Faith
  6. Be Cool - Sophie Milman



 


End file.
